


Crossed Lines

by RB (BlueflowersandWings)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Phone Conversations, Phones, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueflowersandWings/pseuds/RB
Summary: "Goodness," he utters. Jabbing hard at the receive button, he presses the phone tight against his ear. "Hello?""...hi,"says the voice from the other end of the line, a smooth, tentative, manly timbre."I, uh- I'm not sure how this happened, but- I'm guessing you have my phone right now? It's, uh-""Brown leather, all plain with a cute rose charm at the end?" Magnus speaks before his mind can catch up to him.This is a first."I think I have your phone, yeah."-[Or, the one where Alec and Magnus accidentally swap their phones, have awkward conversations, and wade through one half of a vast, bustling city to find each other again.Just for our phones,they'd unanimously claim; but by the end of the day, it seems to be a different story entirely.]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 197





	Crossed Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for quite a while, and am really excited to share it!! Please enjoy, everyone- hope to catch you at the end! :)

  


Striding out of the crowded subway tunnel, the crisp morning breeze biting his cheek, Alec Lightwood plunges a free hand into his coat-pocket and subsequently realises that the phone in his grasp is not his.

  


Halting abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk, he frowns.

The phone currently gracing his possession, though of similar size and built, was so _distinctly_ different from his it was almost funny. Where earthy, brown leather lined the back of _his_ phone, this one had a clear, translucent cover, housing a shower of glitters and sparkles trapped within. The base shade of the cover was a dark midnight blue, bringing out the star-like shine of glitter particulates; under Alec's scrutinising gaze, the design seemed pretty but eccentric, a splash of colours sparkling against a foreboding backdrop. Eye-catching though it was- or perhaps _due_ to it- the fact remained that this particular device was not _actually_ his.

Telltale flickers of dread and confusion prick at the back of his mind. With an anxious thumb, he switches the phone on. The lock-screen greets him brightly, the image of a large, grey fluffball with pointed ears and slit-green eyes staring up at him reproachfully.

Alec lets out a short, frustrated huff, following the familiar directions of _swipe to unlock_ having merely revealed a keypad for punching in an eight-lettered password he had not the slightest idea about. He didn't even know _when_ his phone got lost- exchanged- much less _where_. It was only nine o' clock in the morning, a rare weekend he was _trying_ to enjoy like a holiday, and already he'd been to five places of note- including the Metro and the subways- and he has no idea from where to even begin.

Regardless, he couldn't give up without a good try, his phone being one of his few very prized possessions he couldn't imagine life without. Utilising the only resource at hand, Alec swipes at the _Emergency Call_ button, types in his own number, and presses the phone snug against his ear.

Thankfully- or not, given the unknown mindset of the unknown person who possessed Alec's phone at the moment- the line begins to ring.

  


-

  


With a thoughtful frown, Magnus Bane stares down at the unfamiliar phone gracing the otherwise empty counter of the cafe.

  


As much as he loved the usual bustle and din at _Hunter's Moon_ , even during ungodly hours of the morning, he could honestly admit that the risk of losing track of one's belongings was one of the cafe's top social hazards. The ordering counters were few in number, and a bit too cramped ( _for lack of space_ , as Maia genially put it), the tops of red hats of the employees a rare sight among hordes and hordes of coffee-deprived customers who didn't know how to exist in a line ( _again, lack of space equals more crowding,_ Maia's words, with a complimentary, _the hell, Magnus, have you even seen this shop_ ). Honestly, it was disorienting sometimes. And _not_ in a good way.

"One of these days, I'm going to lose myself here," he calls out to the lithe, curly-haired girl working behind the counter, with whom he's grown close to after frequenting this establishment for nearly a year. "Or my cat. I don't know which one's worse."

"The cat, definitely," Maia assures him, glancing up from over a row of neatly-lined mugs. The crowd had ebbed, a bit; it would be growing thicker around noon again. "What did you lose this time? Your watch? A shoe? Don't tell me it's your purse again."

" _No_. It's my phone." Heaving a forlorn sigh, Magnus splays himself loosely over the counter, staring inscrutably at the unfamiliar, leather-bound device that was _definitely not his_. "What's worse, I think instead of getting lost, it somehow got _exchanged_. Like, people generally don't steal phones and then leave their own ones to the victims for safekeeping, right?"

"...right." Magnus feels Maia stray closer, his unique predicament apparently dire enough to lend it some of her attention. "Is it just me, or do you have an uncanny bad luck with losing things here, in the _weirdest_ ways possible?"

Magnus sighs, again. He really didn't have an answer to that.

Indeed, having lost one too many things in this very chaotic cafe, Magnus didn't harbour even the slightest hopes of retrieval anymore. He's not a scatter-brain, not really; maybe it had something to do with luck (needless to say, his was far from _stellar_ ), or perhaps with the _monumental_ grudge this cramped establishment seemed to hold against him, for whatever reason. Point is: Magnus has lost enough here, even phones, and thus, on this day, at this particular juncture in his life, he just wasn't interested in trying to reclaim it. It never worked, anyway.

They say the cover of someone's phone, if chosen by the rightful owner, oftentimes said a lot about said rightful owner. Magnus isn't sure exactly _who_ said it; someone quite used to the little eccentricities of their technology-addled era, no doubt, and apparently a being of supreme street-wisdom. Having chosen his phone cover himself, relying mostly on instincts rather than cohesive thought, he figures that _that_ might imply a lot about his character- as perhaps this one did. The day being Saturday, a holiday, and with him being in abject mourning for the loss of _yet another_ belonging, Magnus figures he could spare himself a minute for some playful, casual observation.

The cover of this unfamiliar phone was a plain, dark-brown leather. _Boring_ , was the first thing that came to mind, quickly cancelled out by words like _simple, down-to-earth, strictly professional_. Magnus didn't stereotype, but the drab design made him stubbornly think of a man; an uptight, no-nonsense guy, perhaps, who didn't glance beyond the device's bare and minimum requirements. _Not a fan of flashy extravagance, probably._ All smooth and similar, nothing remotely interesting.

The only feature that particularly stood out about it was the little silver phone-chain that hung from the cover, a tiny, rose-shaped charm glinting crimson at the end. It was an elegant, eye-catching design, trapping Magnus' instant admiration, a touch of levity in a never-ending sea of brown. Pretty though it was, it clashed furiously with the plain leather of the cover; a different eye, a different approach, perhaps almost _forced_ upon it, which could only mean-

The phone begins to ring.

Scrambling, Magnus sits up ramrod-straight, fumbling with the leather strap that held the flap of the cover closed. He hadn't bothered to touch it before; now the phone sat large and heavy in his palms, a curious scent of pine and sweat emanating off it. Magnus takes a moment to register it, then opens the flap. His own number flashes up at him from the screen.

"Goodness," he utters. Jabbing hard at the receive button, he presses the phone tight against his ear. "Hello?"

" _...hi,_ " says the voice from the other end of the line, a smooth, tentative, manly timbre. " _I, uh- I'm not sure how this happened, but- I'm guessing you have my phone right now? It's, uh-_ "

"Brown leather, all plain with a cute rose charm at the end?" Magnus speaks before his mind can catch up to him. _This is a first._ "I think I have your phone, yeah."

" _Right,_ " the voice exhales, after a considerable pause. Magnus guesses he sounded a bit too peppy for someone who'd lost _his_ phone as well. Experiences hardened a man. " _Well, your phone, uh- it's all dark blue and glittery and-_ " a swishing sound echoes in the background, like a wayward wind, " _-really sparkly? It's a pretty design, and I'm guessing it's yours' then?_ "

"Yeah," Magnus exhales. One thing. Maybe he could retrieve _one_ belonging back from the evil-humoured Universe. "Also, that whole _sparkly_ thing is supposed to depict the galaxy. Just for your information."

" _Right,_ " the guy says again. " _Just to be sure though, your phone has the lock-screen of a white, green-eyed cat, correct?_ "

"Yes. That's Chairman Meow, my-" Magnus cuts himself off, because maybe the stranger didn't need to know that. Considering whatever he unearthed about his phone-cover personality, maybe he didn't need to know _anything_ beyond the strictly necessary details. "Nevermind that. I'm at _Hunter's Moon_ right now- you know, that cosy little cafe downtown? I'm guessing you came by here sometime in the morning, because that's where I discovered... well, our _situation_."

For a long moment, there's silence on the other end. " _Shit,_ " comes the voice then, a ragged, frustrated breath, and Magnus' brows furrow.

"Uh, don't mind but- where exactly _are_ you right now?"

" _Outside a subway tunnel, near Shopping Central._ " Well, _shit_ indeed. That was quite the distance. " _It'll take me over an hour to get there. I-_ " there's a contemplative pause again; then with slightly rough desperation, he says, " _Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but- could you please stay there? At the cafe? I'll catch the Metro and try to come back as quick as possible, but until then-_ "

"No problem, I'll wait," Magnus nods. "I have a free morning anyway. You sure you don't want me to meet you somewhere halfway?"

" _There _is_ no halfway, not from where I am right now. I'll meet you at the cafe._"

"Okay." Magnus turns when he feels a light tap on his shoulder; Maia, inquiring about the situation with an arched brow. Magnus holds up a finger. "Meet you soon, then."

" _Yeah,_ " the other guy says. The line abruptly disconnects.

"What was _that_?" Maia asks, a slender, pointy-nailed hand perched upon a hip. The red employee hat tips slanting over her forehead. Magnus shakes his head, shrugs, quite in a daze himself.

"Apparently, the Universe's way of helping me get back _something_ for once. I know, sounds impossible. Seems like you're stuck with me for another hour, though."

The dry roll of her eyes is almost tradition at this point. "Coffee?" she asks. Magnus shoots her a half-smile, sinking back into his seat with a gentle sigh. The leather-bound, pine-scented phone sits snugs within his palms, an odd, unfamiliar comfort. 

He didn't even get the man's name. This was a weird morning indeed.

  


-

  


Alec is in the middle of a rushed Metro ride, hanging onto the swaying handrails for dear life, when the phone buried deep in his coat-pocket begins to ring.

  


With considerable struggle, accidentally elbowing a few people around in the process, he brings the device up to his face. _Cat_ , flashes the singular name on the screen in large letters; and for a strange, staggering moment, Alec grapples with the thought of a _real feline_ calling up the owner of this phone, apparently desperate enough to resort to human means of telecommunication. The abstract concept of _nicknames_ dawns upon him a second later; with a little huff, Alec slips the phone back into his pocket.

A minute passes by. Then the phone rings again, courtesy of _Cat_. Alec ignores it a second time.

Ten minutes later, having avoided _seven_ consecutive calls from the same person, his ears now ringing with the loud, borderline annoying caller-tune music, Alec thumbs in a number and presses the phone against his cheek. "Hello?" he intones awkwardly, when the line finally connects.

" _Hi,_ " the person on the other side says; a man, with a smooth, melodic voice that actually sounded quite pleasant to listen to. " _I, uh. I wasn't expecting you to call so soon._ "

"Me neither," Alec admits. The vehicle trembles and sways under his feet, with echoing noise, forcing him to raise his voice slightly louder. "I'm on the Metro right now. I actually called for, uh-" he tips forward as the train gives a forceful jerk, cursing under his breath. "Someone keeps calling you. On your phone. Someone named... _Cat_? I didn't pick up, but I think you should give them a call. Maybe. They seemed... pretty insistent."

" _Goodness,_ " the man mutters, exhale sounding vaguely alarmed. " _Thanks for telling me. I'll call her from the cafe's phone-service and let her know._ "

"Okay..." Alec trails off. _You could just use my phone,_ he doesn't say, even though it almost slips out. Who was he kidding? They were still two very unknown, very much non-acquainted strangers. There were lines he couldn't let himself cross. "Uh, that's it then. Bye."

" _Wait!_ " comes from the other side, just before he begins to hang up. " _You, um... If it's no problem, can I get your name?_ "

"...why?" A suspicious dent forms between Alec's brows. Too much familiarity with strangers never bode well for anyone.

" _Well, uh,_ " there's an awkward pause, the gentle whirring and grinding of coffee-machines filtering in through the line. Alec waits, foot tapping against the floor, until the man speaks again. " _You see, this is quite a unique situation and... while I've lost phones before, I've never had one... exchanged, like this. I don't know about you, but this is kind of new for me, and since we seem to be in for the long haul-_ " an exhale, as if gathering up his thoughts, " _I was thinking that if we got each other's names, it might be... better. For us. More comfortable. Only if you want, that is._ "

Alec stays silent, considering the words for a long moment. There was always a risk involved, even in the barest of exchanges. This situation was already too absurd to begin with, almost unrealistic; but the man on the other end seemed quite at sea too, so maybe... maybe he could afford it. For once. It was only just a _name_.

"Alec," he says finally, taking care to keep his voice perfectly smooth and neutral. "Alec Lightwood."

" _Alec,_ " the other guy echoes, with a relieved sigh. " _I'm guessing that's short for Alexander?_ "

"...yes."

" _Cool. Can I call you Alexander then?_ "

Alec's brows furrow even deeper, this time in perplexity. "Most of my friends call me Alec. It's only easier."

" _Well, forgive me, but I do like 'Alexander' more than it's undoubtedly pleasant abbreviation. I'm Magnus Bane, by the way. Pleased to make your acquaintance._ "

"Me too. I guess."

" _Great!_ " There's a shuffling noise in the background, an unfamiliar whisper; then the man- Magnus- is speaking again. " _Okay, I gotta go now. Inform Cat about the situation and all. Travel safe, Alexander. Let's talk soon, okay?_ "

Instinctively, Alec nods; then realises that Magnus couldn't even see him. "Yeah," he replies, and sighs when the call swiftly disconnects.

He brings the phone down, surveying it with an irked, furtive glance. The glitters sparkle against the dark cover, bearing an uncanny resemblance to actual stars. _It's supposed to depict the galaxy, you know? Just for your information._ Alec didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know _any_ of this, or go through any of whatever was happening to him right now. This was supposed to be a _holiday_ ; and- according to his very limited experience- holidays weren't supposed to turn out like this.

 _We're still strangers,_ he thinks; reminds himself. However friendly though Magnus seemed to be, he shouldn't let himself get too familiar, cross one line too many. With a tight exhale, Alec slips the phone back into his pocket, gripping onto the handrails and wishing they'd reach their destination already. He had a damn phone to exchange.

  


-

  


Golden fingers dance around the rim of a thick, ivory coffee mug. The dull chatter of the thickening crowd fills the space, a bean-grinder whirring loudly in the distance. The large circular clock hanging from the opposite wall ticks down the minutes, under constant scrutiny of Magnus' slightly-impatient gaze.

  


"Still not here?" Maia remarks as she passes by, a tray of empty mugs and half-eaten biscuits balanced precariously on one hand. "Do you need another refill?"

"No, thanks. I'm good," Magnus smiles up at her, a troubled dip settling between his brows. At the concerned look the girl throws at him, he swats his hand dismissively; says, "Off you go now, darling. I'm fine here, don't worry."

"You can have one on the house," Maia offers, leaning down. "Luke won't mind. You're a regular here. Just- tell me if you need it, alright?"

"Thank you," Magnus replies, meaning every word of it. He casts a stray glance beyond the stained glass windows, at the busy pedestrians and ongoing traffic, before turning back towards the clock. His shoulders tense up instinctively. "I'll just be here, hogging your seat for a little while longer. Another hour more, and I fear I'll have to take you up on that _very_ inviting offer."

Wordlessly, Maia considers him; then nods, disappearing behind the bustling counter. Magnus' fingers continue their little tap-dance around the coffee mug, before halting abruptly.

Alexander Lightwood was _late_. For well over an hour. Magnus doesn't know what to think about that.

Catarina, over the line when Magnus had called her up from the cafe, had, in no uncertain terms, told Magnus how much of an _extreme_ and _disastrous_ idiot he'd been, trusting some stranger and his words when he might've very well taken off with Magnus' phone. She wasn't one to pull her punches, especially when it came to her friends; and she was borderline convinced that Lightwood's promise of _coming over_ was simply a ploy to fool Magnus, to buy himself some time before Magnus inevitably approached the police to report it. _Him leaving his own phone must've been a mistake,_ she'd said. _These people are far too clever, Magnus. They can turn any situation in their favour. And you let him._

In Magnus' defence, the man had sounded genuinely disgruntled over the phone, as if their uncanny exchange had left him particularly inconvenienced. _That_ , Magnus guesses, might actually fit into Catarina's _Lightwood the Phone Thief_ narrative (ft. _Idiot Magnus_ )- but then why call Magnus up a second time? Why not switch his phone off, and disappear off the grid like most people did? It just didn't make any sense. 

Magnus knows to be sceptical when times call for it. He's seen his share of the big, bad world; had- over time- built his own set of real-life logic and reservations- but had he really been so _drastically_ mistaken here? Had he really read the situation so wrong? Was Alexander Lightwood truly not coming, after all?

The pine-scented phone is in his hands and against his ear before he can take that thought further.

As the line clicks, then starts ringing, Magnus waits. With bated breath, toes tapping over the tiles, he waits. _One, two, three._ If Alexander was a thief, he would not pick up. Not this time. He'd switch it off, take a ferry, fly to another corner of the world with Magnus' phone in tow, and he'd never, never _again_ -

The line picks up. " _Hello?_ "

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus breathes out, tipping over the counter as a hearty exhale knocks out of him. Straightening, and lending the clock another glance, he clears his throat to say, "Uh- sorry. Just- it's been over two hours, and you said you were getting here, so I thought- I just wanted to check-"

" _Yeah, I know,_ " Alexander cuts in, clipped. Now that Magnus pays attention, there's a tight roughness to his voice, a hint of coiled annoyance. Car-horns blare loudly in the background. " _I know I'm late. I'm just... stuck._ "

"Stuck?" Magnus repeats, brows arching. "You mean... stuck in a traffic jam?"

" _Yes,_ " the other man affirms, sounding unusually annoyed. Magnus has known even the coolest of tempers to go flaring amidst a decent vehicle congestion; Alec must've been stuck there for a very long time. _Makes sense._ " _I just- we've been stuck here for nearly forty-five minutes, and it's still not letting up. People get stuck in trains and subways, even in crowds, but I got stuck in the damn _traffic_._" A haggard breath, as if to compose himself. " _Sorry, I shouldn't- you've been waiting for a long time. You shouldn't have to. I profusely apologise._ "

"No need," Magnus leans languidly over the counter. He feels lighter now, the lightest since this morning; which is what probably prompts him to continue: "Honestly, I'm just relieved that you didn't turn out to be a thief or something, like my friend kept on reassuring me. You have nothing to be sorry for, Alexander."

A moment passes. _Maybe that was too much,_ he thinks, when the line remains silent for particularly long. He's about to break into an awkward apology when Alec's voice filters in again, soft and smooth and just a _tad_ bit talkative.

" _I have no interest in stealing phones, much less exchanging them,_ " he informs Magnus in full seriousness. " _Also, is that the friend who kept calling you seven times in a row? Cat?_ "

"Yes," Magnus hazards, a small smile beginning to curl his lips. "Cat. That's my friend."

Another short pause; and then: " _I don't know about you, but from where I come from, people usually don't take to being called with animal names too well, you know?_ "

The short burst of laughter escaping Magnus probably surprises Alexander more than him; there's a low grumble on the other side of the line, drowned out by echoing noises of the traffic. _He's bored,_ Magnus thinks, with veiled amusement; Alexander hadn't struck him as the talkative type, at least not with strangers, given how eager he was to always their cut their phone calls short. Being stuck on the road in the same place- for nearly an hour- must've started feeling unbearable. Magnus sympathises with the man; despite his less-than-stellar conversational skills, he was making a good effort. Magnus could return the same.

Luckily for Alexander, Magnus Bane was _great_ when it came to holding conversations.

"How tragic," he intones, deciding to pick the last trail of their exchange and taking it further. "Over at mine, people would be offended if I _didn't_ take their names and mince it into an appropriate nickname. It's a way of displaying affection, Alexander. Surely you understand that?"

" _I'm not sure if your friends do,_ " Alexander counters, _which_ , rightly said. Seems like he's decided to let go, after all. " _In my experience, even if some people do deserve such nicknames, indulging in that activity tends to break a couple of social norms. One of the myriad drawbacks of adulthood, apparently._ "

"Oh?" Magnus drags it out, a teasing tone. "I'm intrigued, Alexander. _Who_ are these people who remind you so terribly of wild, feral animals?"

" _My siblings, of course,_ " Alec huffs; then pauses, as if having said a word too many. He clears his throat, voice coming out tighter. For a second, Magnus almost feels the loss of that light, dry humour like a physical blow. " _But- you don't need to hear about that... I guess you're just lucky that you have friends who tolerate you calling them names. That's quite something._ "

"Oh, _don't_ be fooled. Cat tries to strangle me every time I call her that in public." Magnus stifles an unflattering snort. "In the end, that's the whole beauty of it, isn't it?"

Screeching tires and the distant grumbling of pedestrians leak into the line again. Magnus waits, the silence this time around not feeling particularly dragged-out or strained. He gives Alexander a moment, to come to a decision; they could hang up again, wait for the traffic to let up and for him to finally reach here; or they could continue with their little chat, all awkward quips and snarky comebacks- a good way to pass the time, Magnus believes, even with a half-acquainted stranger. From what he's gathered of Alec so far, it's obvious which option he'd go for; still, it doesn't hurt to keep up a little hope.

Startling him, Alec seems to come to a decision surprisingly fast. " _Tell me more,_ " he asks, softly, hesitantly; and with a wide, quickly-growing smile, Magnus can do little but comply.

  


-

  


"Wait, so. If I got this correct: your pet _cat_ -"

" _Chairman Meow-_ "

"-kept stealing from your jar of cookies every night-"

" _The chocolate-chip ones, with rainbow sprinkles-_ "

"-for a _month_ -"

" _Yes-_ "

"-while you kept on accusing your roommate of eating them, even though he repeatedly reminded you that he didn't even _like_ chocolate?"

" _Yes,_ " Magnus replies, with a forlorn exhale, and Alec doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. He wants to do both, kind of. " _As I said, it deserves to be one of my 'Top Most Self-embarrassing Incidents' from college. Raphael was on my back for it for years. Even now, he keeps reminding me of it when he deems I have too little problems on my plate._ "

"Wow," Alec says, the words coming out like a breathy chuckle. The phone feels warm against his ears; they've been talking for quite some time now, and common sense tells him they should probably stop. Strangers, and boundaries, and things. The lights went green ten minutes ago, and they were driving smoothly so far; he should really, _really_ hang up now, but surprisingly, he doesn't want to.

"I actually feel bad about your roommate, you know?" he tells Magnus lightly, when once he'd have held his tongue for the risk of sounding rude. By now, he knows that Magnus would take it in stride. Alec's finding him a surprisingly easy person to talk with. "You trusted your cat over his distressed statements- I think you deserve getting a little teased."

" _Oh come on! Not you too._ " Alec laughs at how genuinely exasperated the man sounds over the line. " _Why does everyone keep taking his side? The Chairman is an intelligent creature, quite exceptionally so- surely I'm allowed to think twice before suspecting his motives?_ "

"Shouldn't have waited for a _month_ to confirm it, then," Alec quips. Magnus groans, loud and with feeling. "But I get you. My siblings don't like listening to me, too. They're quite prone to getting themselves in trouble, so most of the times I have to follow them into whatever nonsense they decide to indulge in, just to ensure they don't wind up in jail or a hospital bed. Kind of."

There's a tiny pause at that. " _Sounds like you have quite a packed schedule then._ " Alec shakes his head, smiling softly.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

" _Tell me more,_ " Magnus says, softly, mirroring Alec's words from- oh God- an _hour_ ago. Alec stifles in an involuntary gasp, at the little tug he feels against his rib-cage. It's a surprisingly genuine question, warmly inquisitive, and he wonders how _he'd_ sounded when asking that before. Had Magnus felt that tug too? This weird, fluttering lightness in his chest which forces Alec to lean back against the cab's backseat, shoulders light, body almost melting against the leather? 

"So, well. There's Jace," Alec starts. And for a good minute, he forgets about _strangers_ , and _boundaries_ , and lines that he shouldn't let himself cross. He _trusts_ Magnus, the most he's ever trusted a stranger- and it feels enough, for the moment. He dearly hopes it _is_. "He's... my best friend, and a brother of sorts. He's usually a huge troublemaker, especially after work, and coupled with my sister, Izzy- you won't _believe_..."

The cab keeps moving, travelling further downtown. Alec talks and talks; and after some time, figures that they could talk some more.

  


-

  


" _-and so-_ " there's a short, dramatic pause; Magnus clenches his fist in furious anticipation. " _-He gets down on one knee, looks up, and says: 'Clary Fairchild- my love, my girlfriend, the accidentally-glitter-covered light of my eyes, will you marry me?' And then he brings out the box, opens it, and-_ "

"There's no ring?" Magnus exhales. "Please tell me there's no ring."

" _There's no ring,_ " Alec confirms; and Gods above, Magnus has to close his eyes and press a fist against his mouth to stop himself from barking out a hysterical laugh. When Alexander said his siblings were _'troublesome'_ and _'mind-bogglingly stupid'_ , he hadn't factored in Jace Herondale's unique ideas of proposing to his girlfriend into the list. " _Like, can you imagine? First he sets up a room for her, decorates it with glitter-filled balloons that burst right over the door, scares the crap out of his friends by _pretending_ to trip over a ladder, and then-_"

" _There's no ring_ ," Magnus wheezes. "He actually forgot to buy it."

" _Oh, he bought one, alright._ " Alec sounds less-than-enthused at that vaguely comforting information. " _Apparently, he forgot to take it out of his jacket after getting home. So after that epic proposal- Clary said yes, by the way-, I had to spend an hour ankle-deep in dirty laundry trying to find his stupid ring. It was quite the memorable evening, yes._ "

Magnus throws his head back and laughs. "Goodness. When I asked you about some _'juicy sibling shenanigans'_ , I honestly wasn't expecting that. Your brother is _endearingly_ disastrous, Alexander."

" _Oh, but that wasn't his plan, at all. If Jace had his way, he'd have taken Clary out to a nearby fast-food joint and handed her the ring while she was buying an extra-large plate of french fries._ " Magnus makes a choked sound at that- Alexander's wry descriptions were truly going to be the death of him. " _It was my sister Izzy, who advised him to go for something bigger, grander. Granted, she'd have probably arranged the venue a lot better- but for Jace, the only thing that screams 'grand' are apparently glitter-filled balloons._ "

"Well, _I'm_ all up for glitter myself," Magnus tells him, ghosting a touch over his own, glitter-tinted eyelids. "Your sister sounds like a very fun person. I suspect we might find our tastes a lot in common with each other."

On the other side, Alexander lets out a contemplative hum. " _You mean you're a fan of big, grand spectacles too?_ "

"Now, now. There's nothing wrong in making a bold statement. Or several." Magnus smiles when the huff he gets in return is more tickled than derisive. His smile turns sly at a second's notice. "According to what I gathered from _your_ phone though, I'm guessing you don't like such things _at all_?"

" _Uh..._ " There's an unsure pause; Alexander sounds like he's really considering it. " _I guess... I'm not a fan of loud, crowded parties. Or just loud places, in general. I like quiet. It helps me focus. Concentrate._ " Magnus' eyes soften at the frank admission. " _Bold statements are cool, but... they're probably not for me, I think. Unless the cause is like really, truly important- then I guess I'd want to be loud, too._ "

"Something important?" Magnus echoes. His thoughts flit back to the rose-charm resting coolly against his neck. "Like... a partner, maybe? Perhaps a girlfriend?"

Considering the stilted silence he's greeted with, Magnus should've kept his mouth shut. He should've _definitely_ kept his mouth shut. Now Alec must be thinking of him as a creep, or a prier, or maybe one of those creepy priers who were actually hackers in disguise and tried to rob your bank accounts after making you spill all your private secrets. Magnus wants to reassure him, tell him that he isn't all that (he's also quite shit at coding; Alec's bank accounts were completely safe from him)- but- _but_ , he couldn't take it back. No. Magnus couldn't take it back, not if he's been thinking about it the entirety of their conversation.

If one's to ask, he guesses he can safely brand himself as _experienced_ \- at least when it came to dating or other related, enthusiastic endeavours. He didn't give his heart away too often, not that easily; but casual flings and lone-night-stands were quite enjoyable substitutes. Magnus liked people, liked spending time with people; man or woman, he was forever open to all sorts of company, all sorts of souls- and regarding this particularly lengthy phone-call with this particularly sharp-witted, humorous stranger? Magnus knows himself, and he knows it when he likes someone. When he'd like to get to know someone- _romantically_. With Alexander, it was precisely that.

Magnus needed to make his intentions clear, the sooner the better; it'd leave him with less things to be dejected about if his advances were ultimately rejected. Before that though, he needed to make sure that Alexander was _single_ , unclaimed- and hence... Hence that slightly intrusive, thoroughly embarrassing question. For a hot, solid second, Magnus hears Catarina's voice in his head, going _stupid, stupid, stupid_.

On second thought, the awkward silence was beginning to feel unbearable. Magnus could handle just being friends. Yeah. He could handle quite _anything_ as long as it meant Alexander resumed talking. 

"Look," he begins, slightly apologetic, a lot placating, "I'm sorry, that came out weird. I just meant- I read somewhere once, that our phone covers can tell a lot about our personality. And _your_ cover is all brown and leathery, except for this little charm at the end. I love it, of course, but I just assumed that maybe you didn't choose it yourself. That maybe it was a gift. From someone. So that- I just thought-"

" _Izzy gave me that,_ " Alec says; and Magnus exhales something relieved; whether at his voice or at his words, he isn't quite sure. " _She said it'd look good, and wouldn't stop pestering me until I kept it. I'm not- I don't-_ " he clears his throat, a bit too loud, sounding disproportionately choked. " _I don't have a girlfriend. Or- anyone. I'm not interested in that._ "

It's almost funny how quickly Magnus' heart rises and drops in his chest. "You... aren't interested in dating?"

" _No!_ " Alexander replies, and Magnus thinks he sounds quite excited. He must've been a lot more upset than he first assumed. " _That's not-_ " A frustrated breath, eliciting a wince from Magnus. Alexander breathes in, deeply. " _Look, it's not like that, okay? I don't have a girlfriend, but I have nothing against dating. I just... have certain requirements, that I'd look for in a partner. So. Yeah. That._ " A rustle of clothes seeps in through the line. " _Is that okay?_ "

"Yes," Magnus utters, soft. He knows better than to question Alexander's _requirements_. "It's- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was a personal question. I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable."

He considers hanging up, actually. For more of Alexander's benefit than his. Apparently, the smooth-voiced, prickly-gentle stranger isn't done surprising him for the day.

" _Don't worry about that,_ " Alec tells him, a little guarded but surprisingly tranquil. He doesn't sound offended at all, which is more than what Magnus expected from him. " _I know you didn't mean anything bad. I- I know that now. Kind of._ " He clears his throat again, with Magnus smiling at his bashfulness. " _Sorry, just- do you mind if we keep talking? About something else- anything you want? I think we'll be reaching the cafe soon enough, just, for the time being..._ "

"Of course," Magnus says, and means every word of it. "I wouldn't mind that at all." He flicks his wrist, fingers curving around his third serving of the day, distinctly recalling Maia's _on the house_ whispered in his ear. " _Anything_ , you say? How about," he brings the cup to his lips. "How about you tell me what the kind of coffee you like? I hear that can tell a lot about a person, too."

On the other side, Alexander huffs. " _You sure those things are actually credible, Magnus? Judging from this conversation, almost everything we like can give us a glimpse into our hidden psyche._ "

"Oh dear, if you only you _knew_. Just yesterday, I remember, there was this article..."

  


-

  


By the time a bright yellow cab comes to a stop in front of the tiny cafe, the sky was fading into a soft bluish-purple, a smattering of stars twinkling faintly against it.

  


A tall, dark-haired man clambers out of it, thick black coat swirling gracefully around his knees. He bends down to the driver's window, pays for his ride; then straightens, observing the cafe with an inscrutable expression. The soft glow from the nearby lamppost lends his profile a sharp edge, fair cheekbones and a smooth jaw complimenting the pale-hazel glint of his eyes. He looks around, bites his lip- then moves a hand to bring out a dark phone from his coat-pocket.

The device is pressed snug against his ear. "Hey," the man says, sounding slightly breathless. "Magnus, uh. I'm here."

Someone replies over the line, probably; or not, for nothing can be heard well over the loud din of people in the background. The tall man grimaces; steps out of the way when a couple of rosy-cheeked, giggling girls push their way into the cafe. He brings the phone down, cuts off the call. A troubled look clouds his eyes, shoes sliding back against the sidewalk.

The door to the cafe is suddenly wrenched open, from the inside. Another man peeks out from behind the glass; his dark hair is brushed back into a quiff, smooth bronze skin adorned with a lavish embroidered jacket and tailored black pants. The strands curving over his forehead are tipped with crimson, a studded earring glinting bright on his right lobe. Eyes bewildered, the man gapes, at the tall man who had similarly frozen over the sidewalk.

"Alexander?" he finally says, hopeful, inquisitive. The other man closes his mouth and nods, seemingly breaking out of a stupor.

"Magnus. Hi," Alexander greets. His naturally stoic expression softens, lips curving into a tiny, half-conscious smile. His fists clench and relax by his sides. "Hi- um. I'm- it's- it's nice to meet you. Finally."

"Finally," the other man echoes. He clambers down the steps, slinking closer. There's a leather-bound phone clutched in his hand, a rose-shaped charm dangling off it. "It's- nice to meet you too. _Very_ nice." Kohl-lined eyes curve up, face splitting into a wide grin. "Hi, uh. I think I'm repeating myself, sorry. I don't even know what to-"

"Our phones," Alexander points out, helpfully. He digs into his coat-pocket, stretches a hand towards Magnus. The star-studded phone shimmers bright between his fingertips.

"Right." Magnus receives the device, casting it no more than a glance; he offers up the brown phone in his hand as well. "And this is yours'."

Silence lingers between them for a bit, heavy and awkward. The wind whistles, the leaves flutter. The drier ones float down upon the sidewalk, a swirling shower; some of them perch comfortably amidst Alexander's locks. Magnus' eyes dart above; he can't seem to look away.

"So, uh," he speaks, and Alexander glances up from where he was carefully scrutinising the road. "This might seem forward- _again_ \- but, if you don't mind, would you like to continue this inside?" He points an antsy thumb behind him, at the brimming, bustling cafe. "I mean, only if you want to. If you don't, or you have someplace to be, we can totally end this here. Never meet again. Just, _if_ you want-"

" _Yes_ ," Alexander cuts his ramblings short, something grateful flashing in his eyes. "I mean- okay. Yeah. If you don't mind... I would really like that. Talk more, that is."

Magnus' shoulders droop down, all strains of tension visibly deserting him. "Great," he smiles, tentative, excited. "A hot cappuccino, with two dollops and cream and no sugar waiting inside. I ordered ahead, if you don't mind. Just in case."

"Oh." Alexander glances at his feet, then back up again. "Okay." He straightens, having a natural inch over Magnus, hazel eyes soft but lined with something determined. "Let's get inside then."

A thousand scattered leaves swirl in their wake as they stride back, shoulders brushing. Magnus pushes the door open, waving for Alexander to step in. "Welcome to _Hunter's Moon_!" someone greets them from behind the counter, pitched and in high spirits. The chattering crowd spilling around tiny counters and tinier tables threatens to drown them; but Magnus seemed to have made preparations, if him dragging a chair near a suspiciously empty seat by the counter is any indication.

"Advance booking again?" Alexander smiles, settling upon the cushioned chair, shrugging the coat off his shoulders. "Were you _that_ sure I was going to say yes?"

"No," Magnus says, greeting a hand towards the curly-haired girl working behind the counter. She glances once at him, once at Alexander; then gives him a playful wink. "I booked a seat _precisely_ because I was afraid you'd say no. Had to find a good place to drown in my sorrows, you know?"

"Ah," Alexander grins. His eyes skim through the glossy menu, before abruptly faltering. "You know," he turns towards Magnus, as if struck by a sudden thought. "We managed to swap our phones back, but I still don't get how they got exchanged in the first place."

"Oh," Magnus blinks. "I... didn't even think about that."

"Right?" Alexander nods. "We should probably figure that out. It's a big mystery." He gestures between them with his hands, a careful glint entering his eyes. "I mean, it's important to know, so that we can avoid this happening again. Solving it in one sitting might be difficult though. So, well, until we figure it out..."

The elated smile blooming on Magnus' face indicates that his implied point has been heard, and quite happily even accepted. "Of course," Magnus nods, raising his half-empty coffee-mug in mock-agreement. "It's a big, _big_ mystery. I'm afraid we're going to have to cross paths with each other again and again if we have even the slightest chances at solving it."

Under the dim lights of the cafe, the wide smile Alexander shoots him shines brighter than all the stars dotting the dark evening sky.

  


Over the polished wooden counter beside, two distinctly different phones lie one upon the other, overlooked by their owners who seem to be deep in conversation. A faint pine scent envelopes them, like a warm blanket, glitter particulates sparkling against a sea of brown leather. It will be a good few hours before they're separated again.

  


**Author's Note:**

> And... the end! I hope you all enjoyed this, at least as much as I did while writing. Kudos and comments warm my heart, while comments simply make my day! It'll mean a lot if you left any kind of response, so please feel free! And thank you very much for reading! 
> 
> Please stay safe, everyone, and I hope you have a great day/night! Bye bye! <333


End file.
